


The Way That The Doctor Made Me

by MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Cliche, Doctor Gerard Way, Doctor/Patient, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Frerard, Gay Sex, Good Old Fashioned Fucking, I'm Sorry, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures, Nervous Frank Iero, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Exam, Prostate Massage, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/pseuds/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance
Summary: Frank is nervous. It's time for his physical.And so maybe, just maybe, he finds his doctor just a little bit attractive.Doctor. Patient. Prostate Exam. Cliche. You've been warned.





	The Way That The Doctor Made Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morgawse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgawse/gifts).



> Hey, sweeties!
> 
> So here's a big old dose of Frerard cliche smut for your Saturday! It's cheap, it's tacky, it's doctor/patient, it's prostate exam... it's fucking awful really but *shrugs*
> 
> This one is gifted to Morgawse because when I tweeted something about the world not really needing another shitty prostate exam Frerard fic when this idea occured to me, they replied saying they wanted it! So here it is, sweetie, I know you aren't reading at the minute so I don't know when/if you will see this but it's all yours xx
> 
> Feel free to drop me a comment or come hang with me on Twitter @MCFOBR... while I'm on the subject, if you have followed me and I haven't followed back then please DM me or something so I can - I get a few followers a week and your handles don't always match your ao3 user so I don't always realise x

“It’s Frank Iero, 10.40,” Frank told the receptionist in a low voice. She smiled warmly and Frank wasn’t sure if it was because she recognised him or because she was good at her job.

“With Dr. Way,” she replied chirpily.

“Dr. Gerard Way,” Frank said quickly, hoping he hadn’t been booked in with the wrong person.

“Of course. Dr. Michael’s clinic doesn’t start until 11am today. Please take a seat, Mr. Iero,” she said with another smile and gestured to the waiting area.

It wasn’t full and Frank was able to find a seat easily away from the coughing young woman and the older man with a crying baby. The annoying piped in music really grated on Frank, a touch too loud to be relaxing.

Frank was early for his appointment so he tried to distract himself by scrolling through his phone. He would be lying if he didn’t admit he was feeling a little nervous.

Frank had fully intended to change doctors but just never got round to it. Knowing he was about to undergo another physical with Dr. Way… well, it had his stomach doing somersaults. To say Frank found Dr. Way attractive was an understatement akin to saying the ocean was a little bit moist.

“Frank,” a familiar voice said, welcoming yet formal. Frank looked up, quickly shoving his phone into his pocket, and made sure he had a friendly smile in place.

“Dr. Way,” Frank said in greeting to the tall, thin man in front of him.

“Come on through,” Gerard said with a smile then turned to walk towards his room.

Frank scrambled to his feet, almost tripping over in his haste, and followed Dr. Way into the examination room. Frank kept his eyes on the man the whole time, drinking in all the things that had stopped him from changing doctors; the glossy black hair that was just short enough to stay off his shoulders, the bright hazel eyes, how good he looked all in black except for his white doctor’s coat.

“How have you been?” Gerard asked as he closed the door and took a seat in front of his computer.

“Fine, thanks.” Frank sat down in the empty chair, angling his body towards the doctor.

“No more issues since last month?” Dr. Way asked as he tapped at his keyboard.

“No.” Frank tried to remember why he had seen Dr. Way the month before but he had trouble remembering anything when the man was around, sometimes even his own name eluded him.

“Good. You look well.” Frank blushed slightly at Dr. Way’s words and looked down at his feet like a love struck teenager.

“Thank you. So do you,” Frank managed to answer, his voice breathier than he would have liked.

“And you’re here for your physical today,” Gerard said, smiling kindly at Frank who had managed to lift his gaze again.

“I guess,” Frank mumbled, nerves creeping back in again.

“It’s nothing to worry about.” Gerard reached over and patted Frank’s knee reassuringly. “There’s a gown on the bed. Just pull the curtain around and let me know when you’re done.”

Frank nodded and got to his feet forcing his legs, which had suddenly turned into lead weights, to move forward and enclose himself behind the fabric. Frank undressed as quickly as he could and covered himself with the sterile, scratchy gown. He heard Dr. Way lock the door and, even though Frank knew it was standard procedure for his own privacy, the sound still set a flurry of butterflies off in his stomach.

“Done,” Frank said in a shaky voice as he hopped up to sit on the paper covered bed.

Dr. Way pulled the curtain back and Frank’s heart stuttered before picking up at double the pace; not only did he have a stethoscope draped around his neck but Frank was also pretty sure he’d undone a button or two on his shirt. A million and one dirty thoughts flitted through Frank’s head and he had to work hard to chase them all away.

“Excellent. Not many people can pull off a medical gown but you’re rocking it,” Gerard said with a grin. Frank blushed again and laughed lightly, almost a schoolgirl giggle.

“You said that at my last physical,” Frank said quietly.

“True then and still true now,” Dr. Way said with a shrug. “No aches, pains? Nothing bothering you?”

“Nope, nothing.”

Dr. Way set about performing the usual standard observations; checking Frank’s temperature, blood pressure and respiratory rate. Frank tried to steady his breathing and hammering heart while Dr. Way worked.

“Are you still smoking?” Gerard asked as he removed his stethoscope from around his neck.

“Yes. But I don’t really drink anymore.”

“That’s good.” Dr. Way popped the earpieces in place then slipped the cold metal under the collar of Frank’s gown. “Deep breath in.”

Frank obliged, silently praying Dr. Way was only listening to his lungs and not his erratic heart. When instructed Frank blew the breath out, repeating the actions when asked as Dr. Way moved to the other side of his chest.

“Your lungs sound fine. Let me just check…” Gerard pulled the stethoscope out and listened against Frank’s back too, having him breathe in and out when the metal disc was against his skin again.

“Not too destroyed yet?” Frank asked hopefully with a nervous laugh when Dr. Way slung his instrument back around his neck.

“Not at all, you must be doing something right. How’s your diet?”

“Good. I’ve been doing a lot of cooking cos my partner works long hours,” Frank’s eyes widened, realising what he had said; he didn’t want to mention his relationship in front of Dr. Way but it was too late.

“Are you sexually active? Open your mouth,” Dr. Way said not giving Frank a chance to answer. 

Frank let his jaw fall open so Dr. Way could look inside, the question still lingering between them in the heavy silence. Dr. Way seemed satisfied with whatever he saw and moved his hands to feel along Frank’s throat then behind his ears, checking for any swollen nodes or glands.

“Sexually active?” Gerard prompted again, fingers probing the soft delve behind Frank’s ears.

“Yes,” Frank whispered, feeling stupidly embarrassed.

“Are you using protection?”

“No… but it’s fine. I mean, we’ve been together a while and I’m clean, he’s clean.” Frank blushed heavily and noticed Dr. Way had stopped feeling for anything, he was just holding Frank’s face now… and looking at him.

“I guess there’s no need to lecture you on unexpected pregnancies then,” Gerard said with a grin.

“Not really.”

“Isn’t life just so much easier when you don’t have to worry about that kind of thing?” Dr. Way dropped his hands and turned to jot down some notes on his paper on the desk.

Frank was almost hyperventilating. The physical was nearly over, only two more tests to go. The worst two. Frank’s pulse was thrumming in his ears so bad he only just made out Dr. Way’s words.

“If you jump down then we can check your prostate.”

Frank moved mechanically, dropping onto his feet and trying not to pass out. He didn’t want Dr. Way’s finger up his ass as much as he really, really did. He knew the exam was necessary and he tried not to think about what had happened the last time as he turned around and bent over the bed.

Frank felt hideously exposed with the backless gown providing no shade of dignity, especially considering the position he was in. The sound of Dr. Way snapping on a rubber glove then popping open the lube, combined with Frank’s memory of his last physical, made his cock start to twitch.

“Have you had more tattoos since last time?” Gerard asked.

“Probably,” Frank answered, trying not to think about how Dr. Way was looking at his ink even though he could practically feel the stare burning into his skin.

“Definitely,” Gerard corrected, placing his ungloved hand on Frank’s hip. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Frank said even though he really wasn’t. The feel of Dr. Way’s skin on his made Frank’s mind go into overdrive and he fought with his body to try and keep his semi under control.

Dr. Way slipped his lube covered finger into Frank’s ass, making Frank bite into his bottom lip just to stay quiet. Frank curled his fingers around the edge of the bed and tried to keep his mind occupied by silently reciting the Battle Hymn of the Republic in his head. 

“You’re gonna need to relax a little, Frank,” Gerard said softly, squeezing on his hip in a reassuring way even though it set Frank’s pulse racing.

“Sorry.” Frank let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding in and felt Dr. Way push a little deeper.

It didn’t take Dr. Way any time at all to locate Frank’s prostate. The shock along with the pressure of his finger made Frank gasp then drop his face against the bed. Dr. Way either didn’t hear or chose not to react.

Frank’s dick was impossibly hard as Dr. Way continued to feel with his fingertip, rubbing and pressing just enough to make Frank sweat. Frank swallowed hard to keep the moan in his throat from breaking through. Just as Frank was struggling to hold back, seconds away from grinding his groin against the bed, Dr. Way pulled his finger out.

“All seems fine to me,” he declared cheerily, the words accompanied by the sound of his glove being peeled off and thrown into the bin.

“Really?” Frank said, more in disbelief that it was over than anything else.

“Yep. I can check again if you want me to, be double sure?”

“Yes,” Frank said quickly, without thinking, only focussing on the pleasure it had brought and the continuing ache in his dick.

“No problem.”

Well, fuck. After Frank realised he couldn’t take his words back he had hoped Dr. Way would think he was joking and laugh it off. But, no; the man already had the lube open again and Frank was worried about how badly his leaking dick had stained the gown, how much more stained it might get once Dr. Way was back touching his prostate.

“Ready?” Dr. Way said again and Frank gave a small nod.

It was even harder for Frank to stop the moan this time when he felt Dr. Way’s finger, minus the glove, move inside him. Embarrassment didn’t even come close to what Frank was feeling. He wondered if he should mention to Dr. Way that he had forgotten to put another glove on but he wasn’t really sure he was capable of speaking.

Dr. Way was straight back in Frank’s sensitive spot in a second. Only this time his moves were more gentle; caressing rather than examining, massaging rather than probing. Frank’s breathing was a dead giveaway, ludicrously loud in the quiet room.

“Well, that feels good to me, Frank…” Gerard leant over the smaller man so he could rest his lips against his ear to whisper, “does it feel good for you?”

Frank froze. His heart kept thudding against his ribcage, his breaths still rushing out of his body in laboured pants. His mind had turned to mush then quickly sharpened focus on one thing; this was no longer a routine prostate exam. Dr. Way was flirting with him… more than that, it was practically fucking foreplay.

“Good,” Frank echoed in a breathy voice, even more wrecked that it would have been had he not felt Dr. Way’s erection pressing against the back of his thigh.

“I bet I can make you feel even better…” Gerard breathed, twisting his finger slightly before adding another then pushing both hard against Frank’s prostate. Frank cried out then clamped his lips closed, making Dr. Way laugh softly. “You want me to?”

“Yes,” Frank whimpered, his voice barely above a whisper.

Frank listened hard and heard the zipper come down on Dr. Way’s trousers, his head spinning with anticipation. Without warning, Dr. Way’s fingers were removed then swiftly replaced with his rock hard cock.

Both men groaned. Frank rocked back when Gerard took hold of his hips, holding him tight so he could pull back then shove back in. Another round of groans cut the air and Frank was struggling to keep his knees from buckling.

“Fuck… Dr. Way…” Frank panted as the man set an almost cruel pace, pounding into Frank without giving him a second to adjust or catch his breath.

“Mmmm I like that,” Gerard growled softly, digging his fingers deeper into Frank’s hip as he forced their bodies together.

Frank whined in response then tried to move in time with the man’s relentless thrusts. Frank’s legs were shaking violently, each motion sending waves of pleasure through his body.

“Not enough,” Gerard muttered then pulled out, making Frank whine again but in disappointment this time. “Get on the bed.”

Frank was only too keen to oblige, pressing his body up and turning on the spot. The sight of Dr. Way still in his black shirt and trousers, white coat over the top and his hard cock hanging out was enough to make Frank’s mouth go dry. It took a sharp nod of Dr. Way’s head towards the bed to make Frank spring into action again, leaving his gown on the floor as he laid back on the hard surface.

“So many tattoos,” Gerard said as he climbed on top, whipping his coat out behind him.

Frank didn’t know how to answer; luckily he didn’t have to since Gerard was already crushing their mouths together in an urgent kiss, forcing his tongue into Frank’s mouth at the same time as working his cock back inside Frank’s tight ass.

The continued kissing helped keep the noises to a minimum… well, the noise from their mouths anyway. Frank never knew the sound of paper crinkling on a bed could turn him on so much but it only added to the experience.

Gerard’s thrusts were just as fast and hard in the new position, only now Frank could move more easily and work his hips in sync. Frank clung onto the white coat while he arched up off the bed, sending the stethoscope tumbling to the floor. Gerard’s hands busy roaming Frank’s body, finally settling with one tugging a nipple and the other wrapped tightly around Frank’s dick.

“Fuck… please…” Frank panted, breaking the kiss to encourage the doctor to move his hand.

A few rough strokes was enough to make Frank’s body convulse erratically, a deep moan ripping from his throat as he came with a shudder. Gerard was right there too, latching his lips onto Frank’s neck to suck harshly as he pushed deep and spilled inside the man.

The sudden frenzy of movement instantly died off into a silent embrace. Gerard pulled back and smiled at Frank, dragging his bottom lip into his mouth as his eyes devoured him. Frank pushed up from the bed to bury his face against the pale skin of the doctor’s neck, too tempting to resist.

“How many more times do you think we can get away with this?” Frank breathed against Gerard’s neck, kissing up and down while he waited for an answer.

“I don’t know. You might have to start using a fake name.”

“I already kinda do. I can’t exactly use my married name,” Frank said with a slight blush. “I think the receptionist is getting suspicious about the amount of times I book in, especially for physicals.”

“Nah. She probably just thinks you’re seriously ill or the world’s biggest hypochondriac.” Gerard kissed Frank’s lips softly then pressed himself up, climbing off the bed. “Or she’ll think you’ve got a crush on your doctor.”

“None of which are good options. Maybe I should change doctors.” 

“You wouldn’t,” Gerard said with mock horror.

Frank laughed then shook his head. Of course he wouldn’t. All the nerves, the excitement, the thrill of being caught… it was all worth it.

Gerard handed Frank his clothes from the floor then fastened his own trousers while Frank redressed. Gerard ran a hand through his hair then straightened his coat as Frank hopped off the bed.

“What do you want for dinner tonight, babe?” Frank asked as he threaded his arms around Gerard’s neck.

“Hmmm surprise me, whatever you make is always amazing. I’ll be home early, Mikey is working the late clinic tonight,” Gerard told his husband as he bent his head to kiss Frank’s waiting lips.


End file.
